1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for delivering a check to a patron, such as in a restaurant, and more particularly, to a guest check presenter including a calculator, a light-emitting device, and means for magnifying printed information on the check held within the booklet.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In most restaurants, the check for dining patrons is delivered to the table on a small tray or in a booklet commonly referred to as a guest check presenter. The guest check presenter booklet is particularly convenient and usually provides means for securing the credit card and check on the inside, while politely concealing the check total and credit card information from other guests. When a check is delivered to the table, most diners will review the items and prices on the check to confirm that the check total is correct. When multiple parties are dining together at the same table, it may be desirable to separately add the food and beverage totals for each party so that the check can be fairly divided, with each party paying their appropriate share of the check total and tip amount.
In most instances, the electrical lighting and natural light in a restaurant is suppressed in order to enhance the dining atmosphere with candlelight. While this lighting scheme provides for greater ambience, it is often difficult to read the check in such dimly lit conditions. Often, diners will hold the check near the candlelight in a desperate attempt to read the information printed thereon. In some restaurants, waiters even carry small flashlights to assist dining guests when paying the check. The small print which is typical on most restaurant checks and credit card receipts only adds to the difficulty in reading the check, particularly for those who may be farsighted. And, a further problem is encountered when it is time to calculate the check total and tip amount, as well as the amount owed by each party in the instance the check is being divided among two or more parties. Some people find it difficult to perform these mathematical computations, especially without the use of a calculator.
Accordingly, there remains an urgent need in the relevant art for a device for delivering a check to a patron in a restaurant, and wherein the device includes means for enhancing the visibility of information printed on the check, particularly in poor lighting conditions. More specifically, there is a need for a guest check presenter which includes a light-emitting device for directing light onto the check and a magnifying device for enlarging the printed indicia on the check and credit card receipt. Moreover, there is a need for a guest check presenter which further provides a calculator for totaling the check amount and tip, and for dividing the check total and tip amount among two or more parties.